realm_of_agrarfandomcom-20200214-history
Player's Handbook
Overview The Realm of Agrar is a discord text-based medieval fantasy roleplaying server. It relies heavily on RNG (random number generator), so a lot of luck is involved. The system uses currency, hitpoints, attributes, skills and other various stats. Battle men, monsters and forces of magic in your quest to forge a legacy in the ten kingdoms, or die trying. Be a cunning assassin, fighting from the shadows, or a ruthless barbarian, facing problems head on with a sharp blade. Use charm and wits to outsmart opponents, or let your fists do the talking. Buy, sell and trade for profit or feed on the misery of others, murdering for coin. Bewitch your enemies or avoid them altogether with magic. Gain experience and rise through the social classes of the realm. Stay a wandering adventurer or crown yourself a noble, claiming and managing lands. Whatever you decide, you’re the main character of your own, future story. The narrative is crafted by a GM (Game Master) and he or she is also responsible for any rolls or checks a player might come across, including combat. Character Creation To get started, first, you need a character. A player may only control a single character and can’t use another until the present one dies or is abandoned. Configure your character wisely. Character Details Name -- This will determine the character’s full name. Age -- How old your character is Nationality -- Where the character is from, affects stats. View factions for more details. Race -- Which race the character belongs to, affects stats. View races for more details. Class -- Which class the character belongs to, vital for progression. View the info channel in the Discord server. Magical talent -- Whether the character can control magic, or not; either existent or non-existent. Biography -- A summary of the character’s life extending to the current point of time. Appearance -- A worded physical description of the character and their outfit. This was basic information. Now we’ll see what the character’s attributes are. Attributes All attributes start at 1 and cannot decrease below 1. They also cannot go above 15 during character creation (before racial bonuses are applied). You can spend 30 attribute points during character creation. Once points are allocated your attributes should add up to a total of 37 before racial bonuses are applied. A human, for example, would have a total of 44 attribute points once racial bonuses have been applied. Strength -- the character’s physical prowess. Each point increases weight limit by 10. Agility -- the character’s flexibility and quickness. Each point increases dodge by 2. Endurance -- the character’s resilience to pain and injuries. Each point increases hitpoints by 10 and absorbs 1 damage. Perception -- the character’s senses and awareness. Each point increases critical attack by 2% and increases critical chance by 0.5%. Intelligence -- the character’s critical thinking and general knowledge. Each point increases gained experience by 2 percent. Speechcraft -- the character’s ability to speak their mind successfully. Each point decreases item costs by 2 percent. Will -- the character’s mental and magical capabilities. Each point increases magical energy by 10 and reduces chances of death by 6% when HP falls to 0 (capped to 90%). Skills Now for the skills. Skills start at 10 and do not go below 0, nor beyond 50. However, if magical talent is non-existent, all magical skills (with the Will attribute) are put down to 0. This does not get you additional points. You have 200 points to spend. You should end up with 560 assigned points in total if magical talent exists, and 470 if it doesn’t. Dexterity (Agility) -- the character’s ability to pickpocket and gamble. Beastcraft (Intelligence) -- the character’s ability to handle wild and domestic animals. Nature (Intelligence) -- the character’s ability to survive in the wilds. Chemistry (Intelligence) -- the character’s ability to brew potions and recognize alchemical substances. Navigation (Intelligence) -- the character’s ability to track and the knowledge of lands and seas. History (Intelligence) -- the character’s knowledge in the past events of the realm. Awareness (Perception) -- the character’s ability to be cognizant of their surroundings. Intuition (Intelligence) -- the character’s ability to deduce and use clues to piece together events or notice details. Riding (Agility) -- the character’s ability to handle and ride a mount. Leadership (Speechcraft) -- the character’s ability to command and drill men. Divinity (Intelligence) -- the character’s knowledge of the five divines. Traps (Perception) -- the character’s ability to place and disarm traps. T'inkering (Intelligence)' -- the character’s ability to repair general items and recognize unique devices. Athletics (Endurance) -- the character’s ability to swim, run, and perform athletic feats. Stealth (Agility) -- the character’s ability to remain undetected. Cunning (Intelligence) -- the character’s ability to deceive and manipulate. Streetwise (Intelligence) -- the character’s knowledge of the criminal underworld. Healing (Intelligence) -- the character’s ability to treat wounds and injuries without magic. Smithing (Strength) -- the character’s ability to forge and repair armor. Weaponry (Strength) -- the character’s ability to forge and repair weapons. Persuasion (Speechcraft) -- the character’s ability to sweet talk and convince. Intimidation (Speechcraft) -- the character’s ability to demand and threaten. Arcana (Will) -- the character’s ability to recognize and also place runes, as well as sensing magic. Attunement (Will) -- the character’s ability to use restoration and healing magic. Cantrips (Will) -- the character’s ability to use illusion and deception magic. Casting (Will) -- the character’s ability to use elemental and offensive magic. Conjuring (Will) -- the character’s ability to use protective magic such as conjuring shields and also conjuring items. Summoning (Will) -- the character’s ability to summon and conjure other entities. Enchantment (Will) -- the character’s ability to enchant and disenchant items. Necromancy (Will) -- the character’s ability to use the dark arts of communicating to and using the forces of the dead. Blades (Strength) -- the character’s ability to use swords, daggers, and any blade weapons in general. Polearms (Strength) -- the character’s ability to use spears, pikes, staffs (non-magical) and any polearm weapons in general. Heavy Weapons (Strength) -- the character’s ability to use waraxes, warhammers, maces and any heavy weapon in general. Archery (Agility) -- the character’s ability to use a bow and arrows. Unarmed (Strength) -- the character’s ability to fight without weapons. Governing (Intelligence) -- the character’s ability to manage lands and handle economical affairs. Perks and Flaws These allow you to define your character further beyond attributes and skills, offering unique benefits and drawbacks. You have 3 perk points to spend. In addition, choosing a flaw will earn you 1 additional perk point however you can choose one flaw. Perks Swordsman: Critical hit chance with swords +5%; +150 to sword attack (1 point). Heavy Hitter: Critical chance with heavy weapons +5%; +150 to heavy weapon attack (1 point). Polearms Veteran: Critical chance with polearms +5%; +150 polearm attack (1 point). Marksman: Critical chance with bows +5%; +100 bow attack (1 point). Brawler: Critical chance with unarmed +5%; +150 unarmed attack (1 point). Warlock: Critical chance with casting +5%; +150 casting attack (1 point). Powerhouse: +10% critical chance with any melee weapon; +50 attack with any melee weapon; +10 HP; +3 strength (2 points). Soaring: +15% critical chance with any melee weapon; +100 attack with any melee weapon; +20 HP; +5 strength (3 points). Mountainous: +20% critical chance with any melee weapon; +200 attack with any melee weapon; +40 HP; +10 strength; ignores critical and critical-caused effects (4 points). Well-built: +10% chance to ignore bleed, stun and disorient; +40 HP; +3 endurance (2 points). Ironflesh: +20% chance to ignore bleed, stun and disorient; +80 HP; +5 endurance (3 points). Steelskin: +50% chance to ignore bleed, stun and disorient; +160 HP; +10 endurance; immune to poisons (4 points). Insightful: +10% EXP gain; +3 intelligence (2 points). Shrewd: +20% EXP gain; +5 intelligence (3 points). Genius: +50% EXP gain; +10 intelligence; 5% chance to be capable of rerolling anything (4 points). Astute: +10% critical chance with everything; +20% critical damage; +3 perception (2 points). Mindful: +20% critical chance with everything; +40% critical damage; +5 perception (3 points). All-seeing: +40% critical chance with everything; +80% critical damage; +10 perception; immune to stealth (4 points). Evasive: +10 dodge; +50 attack with ranged weapons; +3 agility (2 points). Sharply Poised: +20 dodge; +100 attack with ranged weapons; +5 agility (3 points). Ungodly Fast: +40 dodge; +200 attack with ranged weapons; +10 agility; weapon never degrades (4 points). Silver Tongue: -10% price on items; +10% price on sold items; +3 speechcraft (2 points). Golden Speech: -20% price on items; +20% price on sold items; +5 speechcraft (3 points). Orator: -40% price on items; +40% price on sold items; +10 speechcraft (4 points). Ironwill: +10% critical chance with magic; +50 attack with casting; +40 magical energy; +3 will (2 points). Steel-nerves: +15% critical chance with magic; +100 attack with casting; +80 magical energy; +5 will (3 points). Ethereal Inferno: +20% critical chance with magic; +200 attack with casting; +160 magical energy; +10 will; +5 threshold on death check rolls (4 points). Flaws: Sickly: -60 HP (to a minimum of 10); -50% reputation gain. Mute: -90% reputation gain; -50% army attack. Maimed Limb: -100 attack with anything, unable to use two handed weapons; -30 HP (to a minimum of 10). Dull Witted: -30% EXP gain (to a minimum of 1%); -30% reputation gain. Frail: -60 magical energy (to a minimum of 10); death checks always kill you. Summary The basic summary consists of hitpoints (health, physical state), weight limit (how much you can carry), magical energy (your magical capacity), level (your character’s overall mastery of skills) and experience (a variable needed to gain levels). All of them can be increased gradually. Finally, we keep track of our inventory. For starting equipment, you get 20 crowns and a standard weapon of your choice. If you’re a mage who has graduated, you may also start with a spellbook. Note: you can't start with both a spellbook and a weapon. Background Factions Groups of individuals tied together for a common goal, be it kingdoms or guilds, cults or brotherhoods. They all hold some influence and power. Here are the nationality bonuses for each kingdom. Kingdom of Oweris: A land of hard, tough men focusing on the old ways and traditions. True sons of Agrar deal with problems with the head of their axe. * +10 HP. Kingdom of Aigrunyth: A rich region with good farming lands and beautiful forests. Bowmen by nature, their armies are drilled and disciplined. * +5 Archery. Evraeca Empire: A land of order and steel, the one true Empire, standing strong and enduring the hardships of time. * +5 Blades. Kingdom of Crukkaenid: A beacon and a safe haven of magic, a land of intellectuals and scholars, for wisdom is great power. * +10 Magical Energy. Kingdom of Thulusan: A land of ice and snow, isolated from the troubles of the land. The king rules with an iron fist, the small nation no force to underestimate. * +5 Polearms. Ouqaesal Empire: A land torn by war, ruined and poor, Emperors changing and switching for an endless cycle of destruction and madness. * +5 Heavy Weapons. Overagalla Empire: A land of constant peace, holding much mystery and intrigue. Green fields and hot summers, a truly beautiful landscape. * +5 Stealth. Kingdom of Ithuriston: A land of great leaders, tacticians and power hungry kings. The kingdom has not ceased its aggressive ways. * +5 Leadership. Kingdom of Rekreania: A land of skilled horsemen and tribes. Often mistaken for savages, the Mountborn take insult from no one. * +5 Riding. Kingdom of Icritha: A land of trade and prosperity, the holders of the grand fleet. Silvertongues and charmers, this tropical island attracts every wanderer. * +5 Persuasion. With these factions, a character holds reputation. Reputation can be either negative or positive. The latter ends up with favors and gifts, the former with death threats and obvious hostility. It’s not always easy to make friends, sometimes choosing one group over another makes you lose respect in the eyes of the unfavored. Every character has a reputation modifier of 20 percent. The GM multiplies the base reputation by 20 and divides it by 100, then adds this result to the base reputation for a total gain. This modifier may increase or decrease depending on class. Races There are 7 races in Agrar; Human, Elf, Orc, Dwarf, Giant, Revleoc, Hith. Human: Humans are the most populated, diverse and common race. They worship the Five and can be seen all across the realm. * +1 Intelligence. * +1 Strength. * +1 Perception. * +1 Agility. * +1 Endurance. * +1 Will. * +1 Speechcraft. Elf: Elves are a nature loving folk, mostly specializing in the use of bows. They worship Alayer, Divine of Grace. * +10 Archery. * +5 Agility. Orc: Orcs are a war loving race, strong and bulky by appearance. They worship Naemor, Divine of War. * +10 Heavy Weapons. * +5 Strength. Dwarf: Dwarves are small, hardy folk living in the mountains. They worship Zen, Divine of Death. * +10 Smithing. * +5 Endurance. Giant: Giants are a huge, nomadic race. They worship no gods, preferring to remain without one. * +7 Strength. Ravleoc: Ravleoc are human like creatures, with very pale skins and slender body frames. They worship Elemor, Divine of Justice. * +20 Magical Energy. * +5 Will. Hith: Hith are twice the size of humans, with sharp claws and huge teeth, very similar to werewolves. They worship Havel, Divine of Hate. * +10 Stealth. * +5 Perception. Warfare General Combat First comes the initiative roll in combat by which we determine who attacks first. Both parties roll d20, whoever scores higher gets the first strike. If numbers are equal, reroll. First we seek a chance to hit, which is combat skill multiplied by 2.5 plus any appropriate traits. Anyone with the skill of 40 or higher has a guaranteed chance to hit, except special cases. The attacking power of the combatant is summed up: Weapon attribute (either strength or agility) x 10 and amplified by skill + appropriate perks + weapon damage + armor bonus. * 20 skill amplifies weapon attribute x 10 by 20%. * 30 skill amplifies it by 45%. * 40 skill amplifies by 80%. * 50 skill amplifies by 150%. 150 (6 strength, using 50 blades) + 0 (iron weapon has no bonus damage) + 0 (no armor). They roll a d150. So too, happens for the enemy: 72 (6 strength, using 20 blades) + 0 + 0. They roll a d72. The second combatant has a dodge of 8 (Agility x 2), so he must roll 8 or lower in a d100 to dodge the attack, or absorb some of it, depending on the dodge level. * Level 1 dodge: 33% damage neglection. * Level 2 dodge: 66% damage neglection. * Level 3 dodge: 100% damage neglection. The first combatant rolled 90 out of the d150; the other one 40 out of d72. The lower damage is subtracted from the higher: 90 - 40 = 50. That would be the damage applied to the 2nd combatant, but he has 6 endurance, so it soaks up 6 points of damage. As a result, he received 44 damage. Battles Combat is separated into two types - battles and fights. A fight is a conflict between two parties, whose sizes are lesser than 5. Both parties don’t need to have less than 5 combatants to their sides - if one has 10 and the other 1, 2, 3 or even 4, it is a fight. Both sides must have at least 5 combatants to their side to engage in a battle. That means the smallest battle can be fought with just 10 warriors, provided there’s at least 5 on both parties. First, the quality of the troops are determined. Once the entire party’s attack is summed up, it is increased by the leader’s leadership skill in percentages. A party with 10 men of d60 attack and a leader with 50 leadership will have a final attack of d900. After subtracting, what remains is the damage done to the party - it eats away at the HP of the troops. To further our example, if the 900 attack party took a damage of 66, then one of the 6 endurance troops would die or get knocked out. There're three types of combat units: ranged, infantry, cavalry. Ranged units do double of their base power when they’re attacking infantry while ranged. Cavalry do double of their base power when they’re attacking ranged units and an increase by 1.5 if attacking infantry. Infantry units do not have any special bonuses. Morale Morale plays a big role in battles, too! Party morale is a percentage from a zero to a hundred. Fresh parties have it as a 100%. Morale damage is inflicted by the party which does the physical damage for the round - so, if the 900 attack force was beaten by the enemy previously, they will also be the ones taking morale damage. When morale falls to 75% of initial condition, attack is reduced by 10%. Upon reaching 50% - it is reduced by 20% (from base value). For 40% - it is reduced by 30%. For 30% - it is reduced by 40%. After falling below 30, the leader must pass leadership checks to keep the group from fleeing. Upon reaching 0, the party will flee. Morale can be reduced outside of combat as well. Casualties are usually unavoidable in combat. The healing skill determines how much percentage of the fallen can be revived. Loyalty Loyalty is how much your troops trust you. They might be possessing mighty combat prowess and be in exemplary-spirits, but it amounts to nothing if they have no respect for you. Loyalty starts at 50%. Going below reduces their attack by 20% permanently, until it rises over the 50% mark. 75% loyalty grants a 20% boost to attack. 100% loyalty grants a 40% boost. Multiple leaders still do confer a leadership bonus: The warband can have one marshal, who confers the entirety of their leadership bonus. On the flanks and centre, there can be a total of three commanders, who confer all of their leadership bonus as well. Finally, on the backlines and the rear are the captains, who confer half of their leadership bonuses. To make a commander, each needs 20% of the entire warband’s forces; captains need 5% each. Battle Tactics Strategy and Tactics can amount to a hefty bonus (or penalty) with correct planning; there are 6 forms of battle plans: Overtake: * Reduces enemy fleeing modifier by 50%. * Reduces own fleeing modifier by 75%. * Gains 25% bonus against Skirmish. * Gains 75% bonus against Retreat. * Gains 50% bonus against Flanking. * Gains 50% penalty against Winging. * Gains 25% penalty against Last Stand. Skirmish: * Gains 25% bonus against Last Stand. * Gains 50% bonus against Winging. * Gains 50% penalty against Flanking. * Gains 25% penalty against Overtake. Retreat: * Increases fleeing modifier to 200%. * Gains 25% bonus against Last Stand. * Gains 25% bonus against Winging. * Gains 75% penalty against Overtake. Flanking: * Gains 25% bonus against Winging. * Gains 50% bonus against Skirmish. * Gains 50% penalty against Overtake. * Gains 25% penalty against Last Stand. Winging: * Gains 25% bonus against Last Stand. * Gains 50% bonus against Overtake. * Gains 50% penalty against Skirmish. * Gains 25% penalty against Flanking. Last Stand: * Reduces fleeing modifier to 0. * Gains 25% bonus against Overtake. * Gains 25% bonus against Flanking. * Gains 25% penalty against Skirmish. * Gains 25% penalty against Retreat. * Gains 25% penalty against Winging. Settlement Conquering Every settlement or fief, be it castle, or city, has a defense variable. Castles naturally have it higher, but cities can be well fortified, too. When attacking settlements, their defense is the percentage boost applied to the defenders. Example: 300 defense castle will grant a 300 percent boost to the defending party. That is why defense can and should be lowered during sieges, by sabotage or devastating equipment. Death If a character reaches 0 HP they are considered knocked out or dying . In the case of the latter death checks occur. Death checks are a d100 roll, with each point of Will reducing the chances of death by 6%. Naturally, everyone has a default 94% chance of death and a 6% chance of survival if they don’t increase their Will attribute at all (since it’s 1 default), excluding humans, who have 2 default will and as a result, base 88% chance of death. Mounts Mounts only have three stats: hitpoints, speed and defense. Speed is how much damage they avoid with dodge. A mount with 5 speed, on a successful dodge (5 percent), avoids 5 damage. It also serves as a fleeing modifier addition. Defense is how much damage they absorb. 5 defense absorbs 5 damage. Hitpoints is their total endurance and just like the player, once it reaches 0, they are out of the fight. However, they die automatically. Fleeing and Criticals To successfully flee combat one must perform a d100 + athletics roll against the pursuer's d100 + athletics. To roll a critical, the RNG must score 90% of total attack. So, for a d100, one needs to score above 90. Ranged Combat Ranged combat uses the same attacking formula, but the defender who is fired upon has a halved roll if without a shield. How far away the defender is until close combat activates depends on RNG. A d20 roll is the distance. The player’s agility determines how much they cover in one turn. A 10 agility player can swiftly move up in two turns on a rolled 20. If agility exceeds the distance, it’ll still take one turn to cover. Once close combat starts, the defender may start using a d100. Combat with magic only uses d100 + Will + spell damage + skill. Most of basic spells have a damage of 10. Group affecting spells, depending on their quality, perform rolls ranging from d3 to d10 to determine the area of effect. Durability Each armor, weapon or item in general has its own durability, condition. Most commonly, weapons and armor are the first to wear down through use. For example, most iron weapons have a condition of 200. That means that after dealing 200 damage, they will break. If the opponent’s attack power exceeds your own, the weapon only takes 10 break damage. Otherwise, dealing 43 damage on an enemy is 43 break damage to your weapon. In a similar manner, armors take break damage by absorbing attack power. Absorbing 3 damage means 3 break damage for the armor. Armour Class AC, or Armour class comes in three forms; Light, Medium, and Heavy. Light produces no disadvantage though is the least protective. Medium applies a -2 agility penalty. Heavy applies a -4 agility penalty; nullifies dodge. If your character doesn’t have training in the required armour class, its defenses become ⅓ of the former self. Status Effects Certain effects may be applied during combat. Effect points are generated by enchanted weapons or spells. Bleeding: 5 damage per turn. Lasts for 3 turns. Can stack. (5% damage): 10 percent chance. (10% damage): 20 percent chance. (15% damage): 30 percent chance. (20% damage): 40 percent chance. (30% damage): 50 percent chance. (40% > damage): Bleed. Stun: -20% attack for three turns. (5% of HP loss): 20 percent chance. (10% of HP loss): 30 percent chance. (15% of HP loss): 40 percent chance. (20% of HP loss): 50 percent chance. (25% of HP loss): Stun. Shock: Causes a permanent injury. (Receiving 2x damage of current HP): Permanent injury. Disoriented: Unable to use next turn. (A critical and 20% loss of HP): 20 percent chance. (A critical and 30% loss of HP): 30 percent chance. (A critical and 40% loss of HP): 40 percent chance. (A critical and 50% loss of HP): 50 percent chance. (A critical and 60% loss of HP >): Disoriented. Scorching: -5 damage per turn. Lasts for three turns. Only caused by enchanted weapons, the environment, or spells. Burning: -10 damage per turn. Lasts for three turns. Only caused by enchanted weapons, the environment, or spells. Etherfire: -60 damage per turn. Lasts for three turns. Only caused by enchanted weapons, the environment, or spells. Poisoning: -2 damage per turn and -10% attack (per turn). Lasts for three turns. Only caused by poisoned or enchanted weapons, the environment, or spells. Frostbite: -5 damage per turn and -10 dodge. Lasts for three turns. Only caused by enchanted weapons, the environment, or spells. Freezing: -10 damage per turn and -20 dodge. Lasts for three turns. Only caused by enchanted weapons, the environment, or spells. Incapacitating: -30 damage per turn and -30 dodge. Lasts for three turns. Only caused by enchanted weapons, the environment, or spells. Crippling: Nullifies agility. Lasts for two turns. Only caused by spells or enchanted weapons, or the environment. Progression Each level up yields five skill and five ability points to spend, as well as increasing HP by 10, and magical energy, if it is present, with 1 attribute point. Also, the character may choose a perk from their class pools. Some classes also unlock resistances and special bonuses, along with abilities. If the character’s level exceeds 10, they can multiclass and the next EXP requirement is a fourth of the current one. Level 1: 200 exp. Level 2: 400 exp. Level 3: 800 exp. Level 4: 1,600 exp. Level 5: 3,200 exp. Level 6: 6,400 exp. Level 7: 12,800 exp. Level 8: 25,600 exp. Level 9: 51,200 exp Level 10: 102,940 exp. Ability Pools Characters may unlock abilities with ability points, but they may also increase a tier mastery of a certain element. Abilities appropriate for your class cost lower than those unfit. For example, an adventurer unlocking Powerstrike would cost 5 ability points, whereas a mage would need 10. Tier mastery is useful if your linked skill is lower than required. A tier five enchanter with only 20 enchanting can still surpass the maximum requirements for a tier. It, too, works like abilities; tiers outside your general knowledge are much more expensive. If a tier skill is not listed in a class, then it is outside its knowledge and each level will require 10 ability points to upgrade. Otherwise, one may upgrade tiers as it follows: Runes: 10 ability points. 5 for mages and any of its subclasses. Lockpicking: 10 ability points. 5 for assassin and adventurer. Smithing: 10 ability points. 5 for adventurers. Weaponry: 10 ability points. 5 for adventurers. Summoning: 10 ability points. 5 for summoners. ' Enchanting': 10 ability points. 5 for runewarriors. Necromancy: 10 ability points. 5 for necromancers. ' Blades': 10 ability points. 5 for adventurers, mercenaries, nobles and assassins. Archery: 10 ability points. 5 for adventurers, mercenaries, nobles and assassins. Unarmed: 10 ability points. 5 for adventurers and mercenaries. Legend Renown is how recognized your character is in the world. A higher point leads to fame and popularity, unlocking more content and unique reactions from the world. Renown can be applied manually, or with its formula. The latter is used when the character just gets into a battle and wins. Total experience gained: 50. The minimum renown one may earn is 1. If the character takes into an event such as a battle or anything of a great scale, the GM decides how much renown they should earn. Heat is how infamous your character is. Criminal activities raise this, and if high enough, authorities will actively start searching for you. Like renown, it has a formula or may be decided on. Total experience gained: 10. Other variables exist, though they are not as vital as the two. Trading Sometimes, the players may wish to sell their merchandise. Such a procedure is beneficial, and may be time-consuming. The item(s) might be sold instantly, but if not, you’ll have to wait some real life time. Speechcraft + Awareness + Persuasion + d200 roll > Total cost of product This is the formula which the GM uses and checks for each hour, if the product is not sold instantly after placed on sale. It should be noted that this will prove very hard or often impossible to do if selling high priced items. Upgrading your booth and store adds bonuses, attracting more customers! Category:Rules